


Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A regret, Anal Sex, Based on a line from Larry's AH smut this year, Drabble, Extra Life 2019, Like seriously short as fuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: "And then Michael fucked Alec out of sheer curiosity."
Relationships: Alec Agabon/Michael Jones
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I had to do it. I'm sorry.  
Based on the line (in the summary) as stated by Shifty during the Nice Dynamite portion of Extra Life 2019.   
I'm sorry Alec. I love you. Michael, I'm less sorry to you but I love you.   
It's super short and was written in about 15 minutes. I'm just getting around to posting it.   
Title from S.L.U.T by Bea Miller.

It was odd, honestly, how quiet Alec was. The only sound coming from him was soft breathing, the noise easily swallowed up by the low moans and growls spilling from Michael’s mouth. Maybe Michael was just used to Gavin and Jeremy, both of whom made much louder bedmates. Even so, it was a little disconcerting that Alec wasn’t moaning or crying out even as Michael was rolling his hips to fuck deep into him. Alec was deliciously, impossibly tight, and Michael passively wondered if this was his first time with a guy. Through the pleasure threatening to engulf his thoughts, Michael realized that Alec might not be enjoying this as much as he was, which could account for his silence. 

“Hey,” Michael rasped, stilling. Alec’s eyes were squeezed shut. “Alec, look at me.” He did, eyes glassy, and Michael continued. “Is this good for you? Is something wrong?”   
  
Alec shook his head. He was biting his lower lip, worrying at it with his teeth. He blinked slowly up at Michael, trying to communicate something that was lost in translation.

“Use your words,” Michael insisted. “Is this feeling good for you?” 

“Yes,” Alec whispered. “Michael.”

“What?” Michael had the overwhelming urge to run a hand through Alec’s hair, to be loving with him, to make him feel wanted. So he did, propping himself up on one hand and using the other to push sweaty strands from Alec’s forehead. “You can talk, you know.” 

“Keep going,” Alec blurted out, then shut his mouth again. He wasn’t used to being asked what he wanted, and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to say it even when he was asked. “Please,” he added. 

Michael let his instinct take over for a moment as he leaned down to press a solid kiss to Alec’s slightly parted lips. Alec let himself relax into it, and for a few moments the two kissed with a softness with which neither was familiar. Michael licked into Alec’s mouth, letting himself get used to how Alec tasted. While they were still kissing, he started to move again, thrusting slowly at first and then building up a rhythm. He anchored himself with a hand next to Alec’s head, and brought the other down to wrap around Alec’s dick. He pulled away from Alec’s mouth at that moment, and Alec let out a whine. Michael took this new noise as encouragement and started to stroke Alec slowly while thrusting more roughly. When Alec made a noise of pain at the friction, Michael spit on his hand and continued the slow movements. He sped up as a minute or two passed, the rhythm of his hand jacking Alec off becoming one with the rhythm of his hips. Alec’s eyes were squeezed shut, his lips parted and swollen from kissing, but he was still so quiet. Part of Michael wanted to break him and make him loud, but that was an activity for at least the second fuck. Instead, he focused his energy on making Alec feel as good as possible. 

Gavin was always incredibly obvious when he was nearing the edge, so Michael had been looking for the signs he showed. But with Alec, it seemed to just be a sudden thing. As Alec spilled over Michael’s hand and his own stomach, Michael watched his face screw up for a moment before relaxing again. Alec only got tighter as he climaxed, pulling Michael to the edge right after him. Alec let out a soft gasp as he felt an unfamiliar but pleasant warmth spreading inside him. When Michael stilled, not yet pulling out of Alec and still struggling to even out his breath, he looked down at the face with which he had become so familiar in the office. He had never thought that he would see that same face painted with pleasure on his own pillow, but he found he didn’t mind. In fact, he was beginning to think he should get curious more often.

“Hey,” Alec murmured, drawing Michael’s wandering attention back to him. “Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll finish Kinktober eventually. And I'll write the sequel to I Only Need One Hand To Drive too. Someday.


End file.
